


Beauty Behind Madness

by ladidas



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, larry version of johnlock hell yes ??, light angst and some humor, niall's gonna end up with someone don't worry, probably some smut cause yall like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladidas/pseuds/ladidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Styles is the 21st Century Sherlock Holmes and Louis Tomlinson is his Dr. John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Behind Madness

**Author's Note:**

> first off, this might actually suck but i am trying my best. hopefully, you guys can enjoy it as much as i am enjoying writing it ?? yeah and no one has the permission to post this on any other site without my consent or basically, you're not allowed to post this anywhere for i tend to post this on this site and this site only. good day and enjoy reading ! :)

_**PROLOGUE** _

"I don't need a wingman."

"Oh but you do, Harry. I think-"

"Don't tell me what I should think, that's why we have individual brains for a reason. Each and everyone has a different opinion and my opinion is I don't need an accomplice," Harry exclaimed, his stubbornness slowly resurfacing the second time today. He doesn't blame himself for being this annoyed than he normally is, it's generally caused by brainless irritating people like this little wanker in front of him. Why, he'll-

"Don't be a stubborn prick," The lad chuckled, snapping Harry out of his mental rant. The smoke from his cigarette was making Harry think about all the nervous system diseases either him or this lad here can get. He always preferred two nicotine patches, one for each of his arms; it wasn't any better but it acquires less effort than a normal one.

Louis Tomlinson blew smoke from his mouth almost impressively, his lips turning into an 'O' shape as he puffed out two, three rings out and then he looked at Harry again with a smug grin on his face and Harry didn't imagine getting more irritated.

"No man is an island so they say," Louis says, his voice raspier as he puffs out another smoke meanwhile Harry is trying his best not to show his internal rage forcing to come out. "You can't be doing this on your own all the time. That's boring and besides why face crimes on your own when it can be two against the big bad world?"

He says with such ease as if he had known Harry for such a long time when in fact they just met a few hours ago in an over-crowded pub on the other side of London. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Louis cuts him off. "It'll be fun and I won't be an asshole, Styles. You're not the only one who enjoys solving crimes that the police can't solve around here, s'just that why should I do it on me own? Where's the fun at that?"

It was silent for a moment, just the sound of the small droplets of rain that was hitting the cold dry cement and a few cars passing by. Both of them looking each other intently; one with hope whilst the other with uncertainty. Harry raised his eyebrow and he do what he does best: deducing and observing this person he met just a few hours ago and now was asking if he could be Harry's right hand. Would he trust this person whole heartedly? No, Harry Styles is anything but dumb. This person might be plotting an assassination or God knows what for Harry anytime; not like, Harry couldn't figure it out first before it happens. Yet would he let this fellow, with a seemingly perfect quiff and icy blue eyes be his right-hand man? Perhaps, since Louis Tomlinson wants to have fun so bad, Harry's going to give him fun until he's sick of it.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

 "Leave when the fun's over."

 

 


End file.
